


Short Stories

by HonestlyALunatic



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyALunatic/pseuds/HonestlyALunatic
Summary: A book of short stories, most will be horror and some will be angsty, maybe ill do normal stories as well.





	Short Stories

Flower of Impossible Change

Scrape She dug her fingernails into the dirt creating a hole wide enough to fit a flower, she then picked up a pot with a moonflower in it, grabbed it out of the pot and placed it into the hole, her hands grazed against the dirt closing the hole up leaving a lonely flower.

The flowers tinted blue leaves waved in the wind, it watched the children play in the playground, the world was crumbling around them all and the flower wanted to help, except it couldn’t, it only had a mind and nothing more.

The blazing loud bell rung, and the children went inside, the small flower then noticed a dark figure, the figure held a rifle in their hands and kicked open a classroom in front of the playground. The flower heard screaming and gunshots. A loud alarm was heard and as it tried to move, tried to speak or at least help but alas, no luck, they were only a small flower in a big world. No matter how desperate it was to help, there was no magic to do so and no way to communicate.

The kids all ran in a panic from their classroom, nearly a whole class was killed, but it wasn’t the end. Next thing the flower saw was a kid stealing. the weather was hot and bothered the moonflower, when he saw a child thieving lunch money from another kid’s locker, the flower tried to speak but failed, he later watched the kid go without lunch.

The air was rough and hot, hotter than all the years before, the flower was losing its charm as after all these years of being here it had witnessed too much, mostly littering. It saw the small children and big teens dropping their wrappers on the floor, now the little flower was covered by litter, the world was slowly dying, things like climate change had killed off many now, and this poor little flower, who was so desperate to do something was going to perish because the world was too cold hearted to help, to do something.

It watched a teenager being bullied earlier that day, the teenager only wanted to take care of him and water him was beat up for being weak and liking gardening, the flower watched, since it could not move or talk it gave up by now, it still wanted to do something, but it couldn’t.

Pain, Pain, pain, all it felt was pain, the world was burning and climate change was at its peak, the ozone layer wasn’t protecting them much anymore, it was like a wasteland now and the little flower was perishing more every day and this seemed to be the last one, the end, its petals wilted fell on the ground and it took one look at the crumbling down.

“We didn’t do anything but at what cost?”

**Author's Note:**

> OwO


End file.
